A True Gryffindor
by Barkeeper
Summary: OneShot! Translation of a german Story. Two friends meet on the Battlefield. They haven't seen each other for nine years, and now one is going to die.


Disclaimer: JKR owns everything

T/N: This Story was written in german Language by "Bringhimup". English is not my native Language, so be nice if something sounds off

**A true Gryffindor**

Ron was standing opposite him and stared at him, wand held high.

"Do you really want it?" Harry asked.

"I think so," replied Ron.

Harry had seen him like that, like an empty shell, only once. It was the Night Ron turned from the light side siding with the evil. Nine years had passed since this Night, and Harry had cursed every single day since. He was still together with Hermione, the love of his life, but Ron had meant the same to him like she still meant to him. He never discovered, why Ron had left in the end, but he had had nine long years to think about it.

"And you would even kill me for that?" Harry asked.

"It would be much easier, if I do it," answered Ron.

Harry remembered their last conversation. It was at Hogwarts and he had told Ron, that he and Hermione had fallen in love together. It was still one week until the NEWT's, but Ron disappeared this night without a trace. There was a time Harry thought, Ron had been jealous and therefore looking for solitude, but for that Ron had already been too far away from them. But today it was clear, that it has been a lot more serious than Harry had ever thought

"And what will be then?" Harry asked.

"Everything would be over finally," replied Ron.

Ron has always been his best mate, but during rhe summer break before seventh year something had changed. Ron had changed. He had withdrawn himself from his family, Harry was told by Molly, and had expected in a way. Harry hadn't worried that much then, because Ron had every reason for doing it. Nearly the best reason someone could think of.

"What would be over?" Harry asked.

"Everything. All this pain…the agony….the fear….the memories," replied Ron.

At the end of his sixth year Ginny was killed by Voldemort, and Ron had witnessed it with his own eyes. Harry could imagine really good what was going on inside him. He had lost Siriius just a year ago, and Ginny meant his life to Ron. After two weeks Harry had visited the Burrow to help Ron.. He really would have liked to arrive earlier, but Dumbledore had denied it. Harry could still remember his words, just if they had been said a moment ago. _It has to be_, he'd said, and Harry's heart nearly crumpled at his words.

"What, if it doesn't end?" Harry asked, seeing Ron contemplating for a moment.

"It has to end, otherwise I couldn't bear it anymore," he replied.

Hermione also wasn't able to help Ron. She had been hurt during the attack, during which Ginny was killed. She had been laying at St. Mungo's and fought for her own life. Harry had prayed she would make it, and she finally made it. She noticably recovered more and more every day, and three weeks later had been out of danger. It has already been too late, when Harry was finally admitted to visit Ron. Ron had lost his laughter – and his zest for life, just like, as if…..he had received a Dementor's Kiss. In the following weeks Harry had tried a lot to talk to him, but Ron hardly answered. When they met at the beginning of the last Year at Hogwarts, it had seemed as Ron knew his future already, but Harry hadn't been able, to read the signs.

"Are you sure, you couldn't bear it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Ron had worked harder than ever before, and his grades climed with every day. Harry wasn't able to keep up with him, and even Hermione, arriving a month later at Hogwarts, had never shown such a dedication to learning. Although Ron didn't talked much, he searched for closeness to Harry and Hermione. It had seemed, he would need them like the flowers needed the sun, maybe even more. Months had passed, but Ron's condition didn't improve and he slipped away again from them. Harry had asked Dumbledore for advice, but the wise old man couldn't help him.

"It would be the last thing you'd do" Harry said.

"What does it matter now?" Ron asked.

Some more months had passed, and Harry nearly had become accustomed to that condition. It had happened in a subtle way, and he didn't noticed it at all. Hermione didn't noticed it too. Over Ron's pain they had gotten closer to each other. Harry had needed Hermione, and Hermione had needed Harry. They had needed each other to get through this difficult times, while Ron had slipped more and more without them really noticing it. When they'd fallen in love together, and Harry'd told Ron about it, Harry'd supposed, that maybe this had been the reason for his disappearance. Today he had been told, it had been because of Ginny and Voldemort that he had disappeared from Hogwarts, and that he had simply been ready for it at that time.

"It matters to me?" Harry asked.

"I want it, really. It's the only thing I still want," Ron replied.

Harry had been told by Snape, what had happened to Ron after his disappearance. He had joined Voldemort and had started to kill. Snape had been one of the first Wizards he had killed. Harry had known, that Ron hated him, maybe more than Harry had, but Harry couldn't understand how he could have been so cruel. Harry had become an Auror with Hermione as his Partner, and together they had fought side by side a lot of battles. In all those years Harry and Ron never had fought against each other, although Ron must had been in a lot of those battles. Maybe it had been luck, maybe it had been the contrary.

"I would like it more, if you don't kill me…" Harry said.

"I can understand that," he answered.

Harry had fought all over the country and had killed so much Death Eaters, that he had stopped counting. Meanwhile Ron had killed so much muggles and Wizards that he also had stopped counting. Harry and the Order had been getting near Voldemort a few times, but Voldemort always managed to avoid their traps. After Snape's death it had been getting a lot hard to build traps, because it was really hard to get any informations. They missed their spy, and traitors in their own ranks didn't made it easier.

"…because I don't want you dead," Harry said.

"What does it matter to you?" Ron asked.

The Prophecy must be fulfilled, Harry thought since he had known of it. It should be a other way. During all those years the Hope, that they would be able to stop Voldemort, had faded slowly. Voldemort's Power had been getting stronger and stronger, and the Powers opposing him faded had been getting weaker and weaker. Dumbledore, their leader, had passed away a year ago. Harry sould have filled his position, but even together with Hermione he hadn't been able to do it. The pressure on him had been too much, and he had been unbelievably relieved when Remus had took it on himself to lead the resistance.

"You're my best friend! I can't let it happen!" Harry said smiling.

"That's so long ago, so far away," Ron replied.

As the final battle started three days ago, nobody had known in what a weird way it would end. Hundreds of Wizards and Witches on both sides had fought each other and spilled their blood on the ground. It was the last standing of the side of light and they gathered all forces they had. It had been going bad for them for a long time, and a lot of good Wizards and Witches had died. He would need half a day to write down all names on a piece of parchment, beginning with Neville and ending with Arthur.

"It's not too late…. Please!" Harry said.

"I can't bear it anymore," Ron replied, a tear running down his cheek.

Suddenly it was all over. Harry, like a lot of others, had heard, that Voldemort had finally been defeated, and he had found it hard to believe it. Somebody of his own ranks should have done it, what it's been making harder to believe it. Without a leader there had been a panic within the ranks of the Death Eaters, and a lot of them escaped as fast as they could. Remus had decided, to get into the offensive, and to throw everything in he had. Harry had lead his troops in a fast speed over the battlegrounds, and defeated without much resistance the last remaining troops of the Dark Lord. Then he had met Ron, and Ron was aiming with his wand at Harry.

"You can do it, believe me!" Harry said.

"It has to be. I can't do it another way….i'm sorry!" Ron replied.

They looked each other in the eyes. Although they haven't seen each other for a long time, Ron started to tell, that it was him, who had killed Voldemort. He had needed nine long years, until he finally knew enough about him and until he was near enough him. He had endured everything, only to enact justice on this monster, and he was feeling just tired now.

"Hermione, put your wand away! You too, Dean! No matter what happens!" Harry demanded.

"Why are you making it so hard for me?" Ron asked.

Harry could feel, that Ron wanted to die. He told Harry, that he didn't want to kill himself, and pleaded with him to do it instead. Harry couldn't and wouldn't do it. To kill his best friend, the saviour of the world: Unbelievable. There was only the option to threaten Harry. Hermione, Dean and two other fighters of the Order aimed their wands at him, and wouldn't hesitate to curse him, if he would attack Harry. Ron wasn't sure if they would kill him for that, but he was out for it.

"Do you want to die? Do you really want it?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Ron answered.

"I wouldn't be your friend, if I make it easy for you," Harry said.

"I can't anymore….forgive me…my friend," Ron replied.

Ron aimed his wand to his temple. He looked one last time into the eyes of Harry.

"Avada Kedavra," he whispered.

Harry screamed of desperation as a green light struck out of Ron's wand and hit him in his head. Lifeless, he slumped down, laying unmoving on the ground without visible injury. Harry pounced on his friend and started to cry. Hermione rushed to her Husband and hold him in her arms, while silent tears were running down her cheeks. Harry couldn't comprehend it, but deep down inside him, he knew it was for the best.

His tears had long dried, when he buried him two hours later. The Ron he had met sixteen years ago, wouldn't have liked somebody crying for him, he thought while holding Hermione's hand, who gave him so much strength. Ron has been his best friend, and not until now he had noticed, what a great gift he had left them all. He had endured nine years of darkness, and finally freed the world of the biggest evil ever. He had vanquished Voldemort, completely alone. He was the bravest of all until his death, a true Gryffindor…..


End file.
